


You'll Wake the Kids!

by singersdd



Series: All In [8]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singersdd/pseuds/singersdd
Summary: Marriage doesn't have to get boring.





	You'll Wake the Kids!

“Shhhhhhhh! You'll wake the kids!” Jamie said. He stopped Eddie's mouth with a kiss to quiet her loud moans. 

Eddie tried to groan anyway. The feeling of Jamie between her legs, sliding home in her body, was enough to make any red-blooded woman groan. Well, in Eddie's opinion anyway. If it was up to her, though, no other woman would ever feel what she was feeling right now. Jamie felt the same way: He never wanted another man to experience what he was at this moment.

Jamie sank deep into Eddie's body and swiveled his hips. He felt it when he hit that magic spot deep inside. 

She gasped. “Even after nine years, you know exactly how to do this,” she whispered to him. 

“We've had enough practice,” Jamie whispered back.

“That's why we have three kids.” Eddie groaned again when he plunged even deeper.

“Yeah, we have three kids who are all gonna wake up if you're not quieter.” 

“You're not making it easy!” 

Jamie had to chuckle. “That's half the fun.” 

“The risk of discovery??”

“Yeah. We gotta get a thrill in our love life somehow.”

“You're making me groan and trying to get me to be quiet at the same time. That's our thrill??” Eddie had to giggle. “We need a vacation, or something.” 

Their youngest was four, and they were determined that they weren't having any more. Vince had been surprise enough, and they already knew they were fertile like rabbits; that's why there was only 15 months between Joey and Maggie. So, after much deliberation and weighing the pros and cons, Jamie'd had a vasectomy when Vince was a year old. Eddie'd had two pregnancy scares in that year, and she didn't want any more. 

A vasectomy was much easier on a man than a tubal ligation was on a woman, and that had weighed into the decision. Jamie had put up with a lot of ribbing from Danny, but it was worth it. They were so secure in their relationship, so sure that there would never be anyone else for either of them, the decision was easy for Jamie. He had three kids. He was married to the love of his life, and that was never going to change. He didn't need the possibility of more kids with some other woman. His life was complete with his wife and kids. 

His life was complete every time he made his wife groan and want to scream when they made love. His life was complete every morning their room was invaded by the three products of their love making. And not having to wear a condom or worry about pregnancy when he made love to Eddie? Added benefit. 

Eddie forced him over onto his back so she could ride him. This was a familiar dance, and they knew the steps that would make the other come apart in ecstasy. It was Jamie's turn to groan when Eddie slid down on him as far as she could. “Shh! You'll wake the kids!” she teased as she stopped his groans with a kiss.


End file.
